Jim Cornette
If you ever come visit Jim Cornettes house you will be transported back to the world of the eighties. On December 31st 1989 Jim decided to preserve everything in his house and not a single change has been made since. All Jim ever watches on TV is episodes of the A-Team, Dallas and Manimal. The only music he will ever listen to is Duran Duran and Wham! His booking style also reflects this. Once took a bump off a scaffold and broke his ass. Good friends with Dave and they did live with each other for a short while. Is not the booker of TNA, for some idiotic fucking reason. Bitchslapped that Italian guy who became Intercontinental champion. Spat in the face of Ed Ferrara as payback for making fun of Jim Ross' Bells Palsy. Put a booger on Eric Bischoff's front windshield. Sent WCW a funeral wreath. Charged several times for racketeering. Hates cunts. Hates the business because he is bitter. Luckily got the fuck out of TNA; now gets to bitchslap Adam Pearce for his stupid booking decisions. Actually thinks John Lennon was a profound intellectual lol Now makes money selling bootleg DVDs. Last seen getting drunk in his Kentucky mobile home while tweeting obscenities to the Young Bucks By an unfortunate coincidence, whenever Cornette is made a member of the Booking Committee or Creative Team of any promotion, within a few short months business starts to fall off dramatically. This has proved true in WCW, WWE, TNA and ROH alike. Of course, it is ALWAYS someone else's fault. Whether it's Jim Herd, Dusty Rhodes, Vince Russo. Ed Ferrara, Eric Bischoff, "Greg the Office Boy", "Ross the Merchandise Weasel", Kevin Owens, Shawn Michaels, or ANY one of the numerous other people Cornette blames for the rapid decline in business after he starts booking. Cornette NEVER takes responsibility for anything. After all, everyone is out to fuck with him, and he and he alone can book wrestling properly. As evidenced by the ongoing success of Smoky Mountain Wrestling, and the way that, as just one example, the WWF fell apart when Vince Russo took over from Cornette in 1997. Cornette has also been making the same, thoroughly unhilarious, joke about Ethiopians and fried chicken for over 30 years. This finally caught up with Corny in 2019, when he was fired from the NWA for it. While many perceived it as racism, the reality is that a pasty, morbidly obese mama's boy who stuffs his face with junk food 24/7 found it "funny" that some people literally don't know when they will next eat anything at all. The plus-sized parasite, who once threw a hissy fit when a Dairy Queen didn't give him his fried food quickly enough, tried defending himself with the help of his co-host, the arrogant, bigoted piece of shit Brian Last. Cornette said he finds starvation and poverty "amusing". All the while as his fat ass is ever-expanding because of the amount of sugar and starch he stuffs down his foul mouth. Category : Living people Category : TNA Category:Stuck in the 70's Category:Reasons WCW Sucked Category:Never drew a dime Category:Submissive Bottoms Category:People Who are Actually Worse Than Josh Matthews Category:People who live in different dimensions Category:People who SUCK Category:Fucking Faggots Category:Punk lil' gays Category:No Buys~! Category:Pages soon to be vandalized Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like Category:Fatasses Category:Assholes Category:Douche Category:Reasons to hate the internets Category:Vanilla Midgets Category:Manboobs Category:Cunts Category:Communists